I Hate Your Shirt ONE SHOT
by lenebraes
Summary: Two young people, Miley & Nick, meet at a special event and end up spending the whole day together.


He walked up onto the red carpet from the Elisabeth AIDS Foundation on a sunny afternoon and smiled at all the camera's while his brothers joined him. He tried his best to keep his attention to all the camera's but soon enough he got distracted as he saw a girl sitting on the grass a bit further wearing a colorful top and a jeans completed with purple sneakers.

He noticed how she was looking around looking quiet sad and lonely. He gulped lightly as she looked over at him giving him a shy but yet very beautiful smile quickly turning her head back to another direction biting her bottom lip cutely.

When the flashes stopped he turned to his brothers. "I'll be back in a few." He mumbled quickly and nervous but confident walked up to the girl and tapped her shoulder lightly. "Hey. Can I join you? You seem lonely." He whispered as she turned her head around.

She swallowed while biting her bottom lip and nodded softly patting the spot next to her. She watched him sit down next to her and then looked down at her hands and started to play with her fingers nervously not able to speak out because she was completely smitten by his gorgeous look.

He reached for some grass as she did at the same time what made them both gasp and keep their hands still not moving a millimeter. He looked into her eyes lovingly as he could kiss her just right there but the last thing he wanted was to scare her. He got a goofy smile on his face as he got lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

As the moment got awkward for her she pulled her hand away slowly and stroke a hair out of her face under the white 'hero' cap she was wearing.

He cleared his throat softly and then held out is hand. "I'm Nick. You're Miley right?" He asked softly waiting for her to grab his hand.

She looked up at him with a shy smile and shook her head. "I don't do handshakes. I do hugs." She whispered wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her tight closing his eyes as he got into the moment not wanting to let him go until she pushed him away a bit stroking his shirt. "I hate your shirt." She whispered looking up at him. "It's so itchy." She said with a giggle.

"Sorry". He mumbled while he started to pull his arms away as she stopped him and wrapped them around her again shaking her head. He flashed her a smile and held his arms around her as hers found its way back around him.

After a while she looked up at him and tugged on his shirt lightly. "Nick I'm getting cold." She whispered cuddling into his side. "Can we go inside?" She asked softly.

He looked down at her and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her tighter as he stroke her shoulder. "How about this?" He whispered into her ear.

She snuggled into his chest and smile looking up at the sky that was now turning dark. "It's beautiful tonight." She said taking a grip onto his arms holding them close. "I really liked today. You're really sweet." She whispered shyly as she looked up to him while blushing lightly.

"Me too. You're really sweet yourself." He said with a content smiled and looking up at the sky. "I will always remember this day and I hope we could keep seeing each other." He said softly. "I know you're really busy with Hannah Montana but I hoped we could keep hanging out." He confessed shyly.

She turned around in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I'd really like that." She said with a big smile and snuggled into him leaning her head onto his chest. "I really do hate your shirt." She mumbled against his shirt as she giggled at the look of his face.

He sighed softly as he held her strong into his arms rubbing her back as he kept looking at the moon knowing that right now he was the most luckiest guy in the world and nothing or nobody could ever take this moment away from him.

15 YEARS LATER

She softly walked into the bedroom of her daughter Elisabeth Jane and shook her lightly. "Wake up sweetie." She whispered at her daughter. She smiled as the 5 year old opened her eyes slowly lifting a bright smile as she looked up at her. "How about we go and wake up daddy?" Miley asked softly.

Elizabeth quickly jumped up and started to jump up and down onto her bed. "Wake up daddy! Wake up daddy!"

Miley laughed softly as she picked Elizabeth up from her bed and tickled her side. "You have to do that on daddy's bed. You won't wake him up like this." She chuckled lightly. She walked out of her daughter's bedroom and walks back into hers softly placing Elizabeth down onto the bed and climbed onto the bed as well. She placed her daughter a bit further onto the bed and got close to her ear. "Now you can jump." She whispered.

Elizabeth got a big grin on her face and started to jump around onto the bed. "Wake up daddy! Wake up daddy!" She shouted through laughter until she squeaked as she got pulled down by Nick's strong arms. She busted out into laughter as he started tickling her. "Mommy he's tickling me!" She shouted squirming into Nick's arms.

Miley chuckled at the sight and cuddled close into Nick as she pulled her daughter onto them both and looked up at Nick while snuggling into him more. "I hate your shirt." She mumbled with a chuckled bursting out in laughter as he started tickling her soon joined by Elizabeth.


End file.
